


Did you Miss me?

by Artistic_Blue_Eyes



Series: Magpie and the Tiger [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Presumed Dead, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artistic_Blue_Eyes/pseuds/Artistic_Blue_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did you miss me?" With that question life seemed to begin again for Sebastian Moran. Every emotion he had packed away in a small space in his mind so he didn’t have to deal with them came slamming back down onto him. The strongest of them was anger, pure anger.<br/>Second in the Magpie and Tiger series, continuation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did you Miss me?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I am publishing this to celebrate the end of my exams. I hope you enjoy it, it's the second in the Magpie and Tiger series and I would advice reading the first one first. Anyway I don't own the Sherlock story or Moriarty or Moran. Enjoy,

“Did you miss me?”

With that question life seemed to begin again for Sebastian Moran. Every emotion he had packed away in a small space in his mind so he didn’t have to deal with them came slamming back down onto him. The strongest of them was anger, pure anger. Before he was even aware of what he was doing Sebastian had Jim pushed against the wall, the gun which had previously been in his mouth was now pushed hard against Jim temple.

“Who are you?” He growled out.

“Come on Tiger I haven’t been gone so long you could have forgotten me!” Jim smirked back, having the same complete disregard for his life as he had always had.

“You sound like him, but that isn’t right. He’s dead,” Sebastian snapped pressing the gun further into Jim’s head, “Why do this?”

“Sebby, it’s me, really me. Believe me,” Jim said, his voice sounding slightly less certain than he usually did.

“You have ten seconds to tell me something only he would know or I swear I’ll blow your brains into this wall,” Sebastian promised coldly, not able to look into the eyes that seemed to look so similar to his former boss's.

“Sebby you wouldn’t dare…”

“Ten.”

“I don’t know what you want to hear…”

“Nine.”

“Look at me, look into my eyes…”

“Eight.”

“Sebastian Moran, I will skin you alive…”

“Seven.”

“Okay let me think…”

“Six.”

“STOP COUNTING!!”

“Five.”

“The first time we had sex was right after you’d killed that gun dealer who had betrayed me. I watched on as you broke all his fingers, then his arms and legs. You cut him fifteen times and he was screaming and begging for death. Finally after hours you smashed in his skull. You still had the blood all over you when we kissed, I couldn’t keep my hands off you,” Jim said seemingly in one breath.

They stood there is silence for a moment before Sebastian staggered backwards collapsing down onto the filthy ground as far away from Jim as possible, he threw the gun away into the darkness of the alley, “It’s really you…and I just nearly…”

“Obviously Tiger,” Jim said, wiping down his Westwood with a look of disguise, “If you ever think of threatening me again I will hurt you so badly that you will be the one begging for death,” Jim promised softly, his voice charming, making it sound even more dangerous.

“Yes boss,” Sebastian replied automatically, he was so used to saying that phrase he didn’t even think about it anymore. He wanted to stay as anger at Jim as he had been hurt watching Jim ‘die’ on the roof that faithful day.

Jim watched him doing that thing he could do where he read your whole life just from a stain on your clothing or the way you stood. It was one of the things that had made Sebastian say yes to working for him in the first place, “You’re back to being a pathetic druggy again then?” Jim said coldly.

“You left,” Sebastian replied back simply, feeling his body beginning to shake from a mixture of shock and withdrawal.

Jim looked like he was about to say something before he cocked his head to one side obviously thinking, “You’re angry at me.”

“Well noticed,” Sebastian responded, the sarcasm not quite entering his voice the way he wanted.

“Do you want to know how I did it?” Jim asked his voice patronising as hell.

Sebastian stared at him for a moment, just waiting to see if Jim realised how stupid what he said was. That had always been the problem with Jim, he didn’t ever seem to understand anything when it came to feelings, “I don’t give a fuck how you did it. I just want to know why you didn’t tell me.” Sebastian said his voice void of all the emotions it had possessed earlier.

“Oh this is one of those emotions things isn’t it?” Jim said the revolution dripping from his voice.

“Yes this is another one of those emotion thing,” Sebastian mocked, “It’s been two months Jim! Two damn months! And the best line you have when you come back is ‘Did you miss me?’”

“Oh come on it was witty,” Jim argued back. Sebastian knew better than to answer back he got up and made his way deeper into the alley to find the gun, “And are you ignoring me now Bastian? How very adult of you!” Jim called after him.

“It’s about as mature as lying to your friend,” Sebastian said calmly as he picked up the gun and checked it over for damage.

“I don’t have friends Sebastian. Don’t be stupid,” Jim replied coldly, “You work for me, you live for me and you die protecting me. It’s simple.”

“This is not simple!” Sebastian snapped back, “This is me and you. Blood and violence and blurred lines, and I get that you will never apologize for anything. Let along this, but don’t pretend we are nothing when together we can burn down this world!”

Jim crossed the space between them in a second grabbing the gun out of Sebastian’s hand and pointing it at his head, “I don’t need you.”

“Prove it then, pull the trigger,” Sebastian ordered pushing his head into the muzzle and staring into Jim’s eyes. It was amazing how quickly their roles had reversed, “I will die for you anyway, why not make it by your own hand?”


End file.
